Not Too Late
by Chu-Chi Face
Summary: Locke loves Claire but she's convinced she doesn't feel the same. Or does she? As always, I love reviews! Plus the POV changes about half way through.


Why would a girl like her want a guy like him? He was way too old for her, she probably would never even think of him in that way. Plus she was obviously in love with Charlie.

But Locke had won the bid to save her. He had gained her trust. He spent more and more time with her every day. He enjoyed her company, and she enjoyed his. Though he had never meant to fall in love with her. Locke had only wanted to help, out of his own good will and desire to fulfill his potential on the island. Had the island intended for this to happen?

However, there was only one thing now that mattered to John Locke. Did she love him? He very much doubted it, but he had to know. Locke knew it would break his heart when she rejected him. But he had to know . He needed to.

Claire wouldn't laugh at him. He had come to know her well, she confided in him, was his friend. Probably his closest friend. Now would be a good time to tell her. He could see Claire walking in his direction, along the beach. Go on, he urged himself. _It's a leap of faith_, Helen's words echoed in Locke's head.

"Hi John, I've just given Aaron to Sun to babysit for a while. So we could spend some time together." She beamed as she walked right up to him. "Great," Locke smiled at her in reply, his eyes gazing into her crystal blue ones. As he stepped closer to her, he awkwardly grasped her left hand. "Claire..." Locke began, his heart pounding. "I have something to tell you."

Claire listened intently as he explained how he loved her, and had known it from the very first time he had set eyes on her. "I saw you across the beach on the evening of the day of the crash. Even though I was so caught up in everything, I had to pause when I saw you, you looked so beautiful." Locke ended. "I love you, and want to be with you Claire."

At first she made no effort to respond, her eyes wide and unblinking. "Oh John.." she breathed, forcing her face into a strained smile. "I don't feel the same way about you. I'm so, so sorry but..." That was all Locke heard. He had always known it. Deep down he knew there had been absolutely no way she loved him in return. He had been a complete idiot to have told her. But a part of him had thought that there might have been a tiny chance. Now his heart was breaking.

Claire felt uneasy for the rest of the day. She hadn't meant to be so harsh but she couldn't lie to him. Plus she had the baby and ordinary everyday survival already to deal with, she didn't need a boyfriend right now. All she wanted was Locke as a friend at the moment. Nothing more. She was still getting over Charlie.

But luckily she was almost over him now. Whenever she saw him. her didn't quicken, her legs didn't turn to jelly like they used to do. Instead now Claire was starting to feel dislike and disgust towards Charlie. And pity. No one could help but pity him. While Sun was still babysitting, Claire decided to go for a walk with Kate. She needed to talk to her.

Claire confessed to Kate everything Locke had said to her, and her feelings towards both him and Charlie. "Well, I don't know about you," Kate said after a while, "but it sounds to meas if you're truly over Charlie." Claire nodded her head. But Kate continued, brushing a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes. "However, it also seems that you might, umm, have...feelings for Locke."

This was not a surprising comment to Claire. Ever since Locke had confessed his love for her, she had begun to realise that she loved him too. "Oh Kate! What am I going to do?" Claire was starting to get hysterical. Kate hugged her. "Shh, honey. You'll be okay. Let's just hope you're not too late."

As fast as she could Claire made her way back to the tent she and Locke shared. "Please John, please don't have gone," she muttered to herself under her breath. The tent came into view and Claire paused to catch her breath. Then nervously she slowly edged inside. Locke was in there with Aaron cradled in his arms. He was still smiling down at the baby, he hadn't heard her come in. Claire's heart melted at the sight of them both. He was the right guy to father her child, he could make her whole again.

"John?" Claire said softly. Locke looked up from where he was sitting, and carefully placed Aaron in the crib beside him. His eyes were filled with hurt. "Sorry Claire, Sun gave him to me. She had to go do something...I'd better go." He began to get up, but Claire pushed him back down. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small. "Listen John," she said settling down beside him. "I was so mean to you this morning. I'm so sorry, I was stupid...scared even. I guess I was afraid of commitment.

Especially after my previous experiences with men. But in the end I can't deny the fact that I love you."

And with that she leaned over and kissed him. It was light, but passionate, until Locke began to kiss her back. They put their hads around one another, Locke's running through her hair, her's running over his shoulders. Eventually they broe out of their embrace, and just stared lovingly deep into eachother's eyes. Gently his hand grazed her cheek. Claire reached up and held it pressed against her cool skin. "Let's make this night last a lifetime." she whispered to him. Locke smiled back at her. And whilst they continued to kiss Aaron gurgled contentedly in his crib.


End file.
